Noche de películas
by MariiDii
Summary: Alguien toco la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con un chico con un ramo de flores preguntando por su gemela...Pero, ¿porque se sentía vació y molesto al ver que ese chico quería invitar a su hermana? no podía creer que ese patán quería arruinar su día junto a su hermana... pero Mabel hizo algo que lo desconcertó aun mas. (Pincest)
Hola, es mi primer one-shot en este fandom. Amo Gravity Falls y es mi obsesión

PRECAUCIÓN. Este One-shot contiene PINECEST si no te gusta, simplemente no lo leas. Si te gusta, disfrútalo.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **One-shot.**

 **Detrás de la puerta**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Destapo su gaseosa mientras salía de la cocina hacia la puerta, hoy era sábado y como siempre él y Mabel se la pasaban desde las 6 de la tarde hasta caer dormidos, compraban películas para Blu-Ray y las miraban en la gran televisión pantalla plasma en el cuarto de Dipper que el mismo había comprado gracias a un trabajo de medio tiempo. Volvió a sonar el timbre y el solo dijo "Ya voy" para después abrir la puerta y sorprenderse de ver a la persona detrás de esta.

—Hola Dipper…ahm ¿se encuentra Mabel?—dijo el chico con unas flores en sus brazos.

Dipper quedo atónito mirando al chico rubio de ojos verdes en su puerta, hacia meses que él y su hermana habían tenido unas cuentas citas, su gemela le habían dicho que no eran novios y que el chico le llamaba un poco la atención mas no le gustaba. Miro de reojo hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia la cocina donde Mabel estaba haciendo las palomitas para la película.

—Ahm…—dijo no muy seguro, no quería que Mabel lo viera… ¿pero porque?

— ¿Dipper?—el rubio alzo una ceja confundido, el castaño no le respondía y solo se veía un poco perturbado.

— ¿Dipper, quien es?—pregunto Mabel acercándose a la puerta sorprendiéndose de ver a su pretendiente con un ramo de rosas— ¿Marcus?

Dipper se hizo a un lado desviando la mirada un poco molesto.

—Hola Mabs…ahm Esto es para ti—extendió las flores

—Oh vaya—dijo aun sorprendida mirando a Dipper de reojo un poco apenada, luego le pidió que sostuviera la taza de cotufas, en la agarro sin decir nada y después ella para agarra el ramo que le ofrecía el rubio—Gracias, son muy lindas...pero, ¿qué haces aquí?—lo mira confundida.

—Veras, un amigo hará una fiesta esta noche y quería saber ¿si querías ir conmigo?—el chico la mira sonriente.

Dipper, frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada un poco molesta ¿Por qué tenía que venir ese tipo a invitarla? ¿Qué no sabía que los sábados era solo de él y su hermana? Comenzó a frustrarse con el mismo por esos pensamientos, ¿porque tenía que molestarse tanto? ¡era su hermana gemela maldita sea!. El castaño miro a Mabel quien lo miraba atónita, su corazón se paralizo cuando la chica le dio una mirada rápida, eso era todo, su hermana iba a irse con ese patán y lo iba a dejar solo.

—Lo siento Marcus, es muy lindo de tu parte invitarme, pero, yo ya tenía planes con Dipper y no pienso cambiarlas por nada del mundo, ni por una fiesta, ni por unas rosas, ni por ti—dijo la chica sonriente para regresarle las flores y tomar la taza de palomitas ante la mirada atónita de ambos chicos—Que te diviertas en la fiesta, bye—dijo sonriente y le cerró la puerta en la cara al oji-verde

Dipper miro sorprendido a su hermana aun sin poder creer que haya rechazado al chico más popular del colegio por él.

—Tierra llamando a Dipper pines—la castaña paso una mano por el rostro de Dipper.

—Ahm Mabel, ¿porque?—despertó de su ensoñación y miro a su hermana sin comprender

— ¿Por qué, qué?—lo miro confundida caminando hacia las escaleras y las subió siendo seguida por su gemelo, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Dipper y apago la luz para sentarse en la colchoneta que estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Porque le dijiste que no irías a la fiesta?—Se sentó junto a ella en la colchoneta frente a la televisión

— ¿Cómo que porque? Es obvio que no iría, ¡hoy es sábado Dippidi! Hoy es el día especial de los gemelos misterio, además, nada en el mundo me hará cambiar de opinión sobre estar contigo o escogerte antes que nada—le pego en la frente con su dedo medio. El chico se asoba la parte afectada y sonríe divertido.

Dipper miro la gaseosa con las mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, se sentía muy feliz de la respuesta de Mabel, y la verdad es que había sido un tonto por pensar que ella lo dejaría solo, su hermana nunca lo dejaba por segundas personas, el siempre era la proriedad de su hermana en todo las cosas, hasta de sus padres que casi nunca estaban en casa, siempre estaban trabajando o andaban de viaje de negocios. Cosa que no les afectaba en nada porque se tenían el uno a otro.

Sintió el peso de Mabel sobre su hombro y su brazo siendo abrazado por los brazos de la chica, el solo la mira, ella estaba comiendo palomitas mientras miraba el comienzo de la película. Dipper toma un poco de su gaseosa y entrelaza sus dedos con los de su hermana sonrojándose un poco. Se sumergen en un silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Ambos gemelos miraban la película, concentrándose en el calor de sus manos, sin notar el sonrojo y la leve sonrisa del otro…

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **FIN**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

* * *

Es un poco corto, pero, no podía sacar esta idea de mi cabeza después ver una imagen sobre esta temática.

Me gusta muchísimo el Pinecest (MabelxDipper) así que no puedo quitármelos de la cabeza.

Espero hayan disfrutando el Oneshot.

BYE :D


End file.
